Idinai
The Luckmaiden Details Symbol: Homeplane: Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Worshippers: Portfolio: '''Love, marriage, fertility, luck '''Domains: '''Charm (love), Community, Good, Luck '''Favored Weapon: 'About' History and Relationships When Raz left Iara, she was broken. First the trauma of losing her son and then losing her husband so soon after. She wept for a long time, feeling the sharp pain of loneliness and lost love in her heart. One day, the pain grew too much and she ripped it from herself flinging it halfway across the universe. She didn't realize in that moment, but she had also ripped away nearly all her ability to feel love. That bundle of emotion coalesced into the entity that would become Idinai. She came into being balanced between the twin emotions of love and pain. She teetered on that edge for a good long time, finally willing herself to push back the pain and pull the love to the front. In doing so, she was struck with the knowledge that love was complicated and could be painful. That it took hard work, compassion and a little bit of luck to make it work. The Creation of the World One day, Idinai looked out at the expanse of the universe and desired to fill it with something. She created her sister, Idiya, as both a companion and a collaborator in making the new world she had dreamt of. These actions extinguished the last spark of creation that lay inside her psyche. She watched contentedly as her sister created new life to inhabit this sphere of mortality, satisfied to occupy her time making sure Idiya's creations would be fertile and have many children of their own. The Birth of Linaial After overseeing many births, both those of the creatures of the new world and those of her sister Idiya, Idinai decided that she wanted a child of her own. She took a page out of her sister's book and sought out Mataclo . His stern countenance met her request. "Why should I give you a child. I have already given your sister four and what has she done for me?" He asked. "Marry me and I shall show you a happiness that lasts for all the rest of our years. Bring your daughter Alaexin here and I shall swear it on my life." So he did, and so she did. Soon after they were married and soon after that, Linaial and Ludo were born. 'Clergy and Temples' Obedience Sit quietly, with one hand on a pulse point, breathing slowly and focusing on your heartbeat and the other hand grasping a coin of any denomination. Think about something you love as you do this. Think about a painful memory, but don't dwell on it. After you've spent your time in quiet thought, flip the coin and catch it, but do not look at it. Do this several more times, thinking about how life, like everything else, has two sides to it. If you have something specific you want advice on, flip the coin one last time and catch it and look at it. In that brief moment it is spinning in the air, you'll know what you are hoping for. +2 luck bonus to Diplomacy checks to change someone's attitude towards you; +2 sacred bonus to Appraise checks 'Scripture' "Love, love in all forms can have its proper time. Understanding, patience must precede. The love which wounds is not love." -- Simple Lamentations, Chapter 1, Verse 3 Category:Pantheon Category:Neutral-aligned Category:Good-aligned Category:Charm Category:Community Category:Good Category:Luck